


Waltz with a Wildcat

by Yamino_Yama



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Nipple Licking, Romance, Slow Dancing, Suggested Switching, Suit Kink, Suits, bottom ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Ash wants to have a sort-of-date night with Eiji, inviting him to dance in their apartment one rainy evening. The two wind up getting informal in their formal wear.





	Waltz with a Wildcat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new readers and old! This fic is based on the tuxedo-clad Ash and Eiji pictures from the Angel Eyes art book. Not sure if the waltz is the dance they're doing but I liked the 'waltz wildcat' alliteration in the title. I just had to write a fic with Ash inviting to Eiji to dance, dipping him and kissing his neck. As a side note, I have a twitter now. Feel free to follow for news about my works in progress as well as fan art retweets and random thoughts from me about this and other fandoms I love. Another side note, if you were wanting Bottom Eiji, look forward to my next fic. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ash fumbled in the dark, reaching from the bed to the radio on the nightstand. A muggy afternoon like this begged for tunes rather than the talk he'd get from some sitcom or news. Jazz music flowed out, accompanying the patter of the rain outside. Eiji was out in that messy downpour now with Kong and Bones, having insisted on getting him and Ash something to eat besides grub from the local hot dog stand. Ash imagined Eiji getting wet and cold to help fill Ash's belly with real sustenance. It made him feel guilty, but he could fix that.

He leapt to the closet, getting out two of his finest suits. One he laid out on the bed, pressing out any wrinkles by hand and plucking off lint; the other he took with him to the bathroom, eager for once to put it on.

***

Ash peeked from behind a corner when the door opened. Eiji walked in alone, as he'd hoped, a bag in his hand; a sniff told Ash that it contained Chinese. There was no mistaking the aroma of Moo Goo Gai Pan and egg rolls.

Ash watched Eiji's face grow confused at the music still drifting from their bedroom and Ash's absence. Smirk on his face, Ash stepped out.

Eiji's lost expression morphed to a dazzled one as he took Ash in. "Why are you dressed up? And you are playing the radio, not watching TV?"

Ash shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood to sit still. In fact," he said, gesturing to his suit. "That's why I'm wearing this. A bit of a surprise for you. Come in the room." His eyes swept up and down Eiji, taking in how his soaked clothes were clinging to him and felt troubled in more ways than one, one part concerned, another part turned on. "You could definitely use what I've got set for you."

Eiji followed Ash wordlessly, halting when he saw the second suit on their bed. "What's this?"

"A suit, Eiji," Ash teased.

"I know," Eiji responded, still serious and confused. His eyebrows were furrowing in that cute way that reminded Ash of a miffed Cocker Spaniel. "I know," he said again. "But I don't understand."

Ash turned down the music a little and looked at Eiji. The city lights were penetrating the cracked window blinds and twinkling in Eiji's eyes. Ash swallowed back his nerves. "We don't get to go out on dates or anything romantic, so I thought we could . . . dance."

"Dance," Eiji repeated. It wasn't a question but Ash nodded anyway. It took a moment, but soon Eiji was smiling with a blush so red that Ash could make it out in the dim light. "Okay," he said, grabbing the suit and heading to the bathroom. "I'll get changed and be right back."

And right back he was, though Ash could barely recognize him. _No_ , he thought, _I've seen this Eiji before, but only in dreams_. Eiji was classic, tuxedoed and hair slick, cocking an eyebrow in a way that said he looked good and he knew it. Ash took no longer to say so out loud. "You look amazing." Eiji grinned, walking over to him. "I was worried about the fit," Ash admitted, "but I've had it a while. It looks beautiful on you."

"Enough words," Eiji said. He went to the radio and turned up the volume. A waltz was playing, a perfect song for the mood.

Ash bowed and reached out a hand for Eiji's. "May I have this dance?"

"This one and every other," Eiji answered, taking his hand.

They started slow, Ash allowing Eiji to find his feet. He knew how difficult dancing could be: following steps, finding rhythm, melding with your partner. But still, somehow, the two of them were moving as one in minutes. It was like they were in everyday life, Eiji trusting Ash, following his lead, but not without his own grace and style. Somehow, like always, the two of them just clicked without too much effort or thought. It made Ash emotional and his grip tightened on Eiji's lower back. He dipped Eiji and placed a kiss on his neck.

Once righted, Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash's shoulders and the two forgot ballroom dancing, satisfied in swaying while Ash peppered Eiji in kisses on any bare skin he could reach. It had only been a month or so since he'd had this freedom, a month since he'd kissed Eiji aside from at the prison to give him a secret message. When Eiji responded favorably, kissing Ash back and seeming unwilling to ever stop, Ash thought who was he to fight it? This was them.

Eiji looked at him now, eyes dilated and dark. He kissed Ash long and deep on the mouth, tongue flicking hot against his. He pulled back and Ash saw that this wasn't his everyday Eiji. He wouldn't be satiated with only kisses tonight, not even the touching and grinding they'd started doing a couple weeks ago. Ash wondered if he'd made a mistake, if he'd gone too far.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked in case, knowing he didn't have to say what he was referring to.

"I think it's about time," Eiji answered in a voice huskier than normal. "Don't you?"

"I feel like I've been waiting forever," Ash admitted. "But how do you want it? You know I'm not keen on hurting or frightening you. I think it best you take the lead this time."

Eiji nodded. "Yes, so for now, if it's all right, can I . . ."

Twining his fingers with Eiji's, Ash led them to the bed, lying down and blinking up at a dumbfounded Eiji. "I'm all yours," Ash reassured him. He then started as he thought of something and sat up enough to dig a couple things out of the bedside table's drawer. He dropped a condom and lube beside Eiji who's eyes stretched like he was looking at something amazing or terrifying. "You don't have to use the condom if you don't want," Ash mumbled, feeling shy suddenly. "Despite the rough past, I'm clean, thank God."

"Um, then . . ." Eiji hesitated. "I'd like to go without it, to feel you completely."

Ash felt hot in his own skin and could imagine it was showing on his face. It didn't matter, he told himself. If they were both nervous, who cared? This was their night.

With hands barely managing not to shake, now from excitement more so than nerves, Ash began unbuttoning his suit. Half finished, Eiji put his hand on his, stopping him. "Let me." And Ash did, watching in wonder as Eiji finished unbuttoning him, spreading the shirt open but not removing it. He leaned over Ash with dark eyes, daring to let his mouth fall to Ash's chest and glide his tongue over a nipple. Ash jerked. "Sorry," Eiji apologized.

Ash shook his head. "No, that just surprised me. You've never dared try that before."

Eiji shrugged, mimicking Ash's usual nonchalant façade. "Since this is a night of firsts . . ."

Ash smiled. "Keep going," he encouraged. "You're doing great."

He didn't need asking twice. Eiji returned his attention to Ash's chest, careful licks before wet sucks. His hand hovered over Ash's pants. He looked into Ash's eyes and waited for another nod before touching, finally touching what Ash wanted him to. A groan of pleasure escaped him and Eiji looked pleased as he finished getting the pants and boxers to Ash's knees. Ash's excitement was undoubtedly apparent.

Eiji only hesitated to get his own pants and underwear off. He went to remove the top fixtures but Ash asked, "You sure you want to do that? I've got to admit, I've had a fantasy of you and me getting informal in formal wear, and it isn't getting in the way."

Eiji considered, and settled for just loosening his tie. "Okay."

Without another word, Eiji was surprising him again, lathering his nether region in as expert a quality as he'd sucked Ash's nipple. Licking, kissing, cheeks hollowing as he applied the perfect amount of pressure.

"If I didn't know you," Ash said between breaths, "I wouldn't believe this was your first blowjob."

Eiji faltered, licking spittle from his lips. "Is that compliment?"

"Of the highest order," Ash answered. "You're amazing." In a husk whisper, he added. "I really want you in me."

Eiji started, but took the bottle of lube in his hand, looking determined. "Tell me what to do."

"Lather yourself and a few fingers. You're going to work one finger in first then another." Soon Ash couldn't get any coherent thoughts let alone give instruction. "Ready, now," he huffed after he was a squirming mess.

Eiji entered and Ash moaned. "Does it hurt?" Eiji asked. Ash immediately shook his head and Eiji took it as a cue to continue. He started slow but soon built momentum, almost getting lost in his own pleasure, but never enough to not take in Ash's every pant and sigh to be sure he wasn't making him uncomfortable. Ash curled his hand in Eiji's tie and gave light tugs as speed-up signals. Eiji read them without effort, again knowing Ash's mind without explaining.

Between gentle thrusts, Eiji would come close, kiss Ash's lips or forehead or cheeks, wherever, so tenderly Ash's eyes began to tear. Is this how it was supposed to feel? All this time, what he'd feared and loathed wasn't sex at all, not the real deal. He could never be sickened by this touch, this voice, this feeling welling in him—

"I'm coming," Ash warned. "Eiji," he said the name like a prayer and felt Eiji release at the same time, filling him. The two broke apart, sweaty and bones jellified, only to come back together to cuddle. The rain had stopped but Ash could still make out old raindrops through the blinds, dotting the glass and glistening like diamond studs. The only sound was the murmur of cars cruising outside, the soft jazz that Ash had all but forgotten until now, and his and Eiji's breathing, calm and content.

"Next time," Ash started, running a hand lazily over Eiji's bare back, "I think I'm ready to top for you, if you want."

"I do," Eiji answered in a split second.

Ash grinned, hugging him closer. "Okay. Anything you want."

Eiji fiddled with Ash's collar for a moment before tucking close, his nose grazing Ash's neck; he tickled the skin there with a chuckle. "Being with you was amazing, but I'm sorry, I think your suit will need the cleaner's."

Ash stroked Eiji's feather-light hair. "No worries. It was worth it."

END


End file.
